Unnamed Klingons
The following is a list of all unnamed Klingon individuals who do not serve as part of the Klingon Defense Forces. :For a list of unnamed Klingon military personnel, see: :* Unnamed Klingon military personnel (22nd century) :* Unnamed Klingon military personnel (23rd century) :* Unnamed Klingon military personnel (24th century) :''For a complete list of all individuals, see Category: Klingons. 22nd century Goroth's starship personnel * See: Goroth's starship personnel Klingon Chancellor (2151) This Klingon chancellor of the High Council was present in 2151 when Enterprise brought Klaang back to Qo'noS with evidence that the Suliban Cabal was attempting to pit the Klingons against each other. When Archer brought Klaang to him, the chancellor cut Klaang's palm, and the evidence was in the DNA of Klaang's blood. He then walked over to Archer, put his dagger by Archer's throat, and uttered something in his native language. Archer said he hoped it meant thank you. Hoshi Sato told him that he did not want to know what the chancellor said. ( ) )}} Klingon Chancellor (2153) This Klingon chancellor of the Klingon High Council served in 2154 when Duras was ordered to pursue the Enterprise into the Delphic Expanse. He said that Archer had escaped them twice and that the Klingon magistrate should have never commuted Archer's death sentence. ( ) . However, given their very similar cranial ridges and general appearance, it could have been intended to be the same Chancellor as in , simply portrayed by a different actor.}} Klingon Council Member (2151) This individual served on the Klingon High Council in 2151. ( ) Klingon Council Members (2151) These Klingon Council Members were present when Jonathan Archer returned Klaang to the Klingons' homeworld, Qo'noS. ( ) Klingon Council Member (2153) This individual served on the Klingon High Council in 2153. When Duras was ordered to capture Archer, the council member chided him, saying that Archer had made a fool of him after Archer disabled Duras' ship when Duras was pursuing rebels. ( ) Klingon Council Member 2 (2153) This individual served on the Klingon High Council in 2153. He was present when Duras was given orders to capture Archer. ( ) Klingon Council Members 3 and 4 (2153) These''' Klingon Council Members''' were present when Duras was given orders to capture Jonathan Archer. ( ) Klingon Guards Klingon guards restrained Doctor Phlox after he was kidnapped from Earth. They brought him to the laboratory of Doctor Antaak, a Klingon scientist. ( ) Korok's Freighter Personnel * See: Korok's freighter personnel Klingon Prisoner In 2154, a Klingon prisoner was one of the subjects which Doctor Antaak experimented on in an effort to find a vaccine for the Augment virus. The Klingon prisoner had been convicted of a criminal act, although the magistrate who had presided over the prisoner's trial ruled that the death sentence would be commuted. Shortly thereafter, the Klingon prisoner was brought into a laboratory on Qu'Vat colony, where Antaak and General K'Vagh worked. As the doctor injected the Klingon prisoner with a green substance, the prisoner's cranial ridges began to ripple and seethe. ( ) File:Klingon prisoner, Affliction.jpg|The Klingon prisoner File:Klingon cranial ridges dissolve.jpg|The Klingon prisoner enduring an experiment Narendra III personnel * See: Narendra III personnel Rura Penthe inhabitants * See: Rura Penthe inhabitants 23rd century in 2293]] Klingon Ambassador In the late 23rd century, the Klingon ambassador was the official representative of the Klingon Empire in the Federation. He was a hotheaded, but effective, diplomat who spoke with dramatic hyperbole. He made no secret of his dislike for James T. Kirk. In early 2286, the ambassador loudly protested the Federation's development of the previously-classified Project Genesis, which he claimed was central to a plot aimed at annihilating the Klingon species. When the Federation Council refused to prosecute Admiral Kirk for supposed war crimes against the Klingons in defending the from a Klingon attack on the Genesis Planet, he proclaimed, "...there will be no peace as long as Kirk lives!" ( ) In 2293, the ambassador defended his government's reasons for arresting Kirk and Leonard McCoy and charging them with the assassination of Gorkon, the chancellor of the Klingon High Council under the rules of interstellar law. He was also present at the Khitomer Conference, where the first peace treaty between the Federation and the Empire was signed, begrudgingly applauding Kirk's efforts in preventing the assassination of the new Klingon Chancellor Azetbur and the Federation President. ( ) Background * The Klingon Ambassador was played by actor John Schuck. He recalled, "I was interested in reading for the part in ''Star Trek IV, and Leonard [Nimoy] agreed to see me. I read a scene for him and he said, 'Thank you John, that was very good but we can't use you – you're too young.' I happened to see a drawing of the Ambassador's costume with all the get-up sitting on the desk, and I said, 'Leonard, a ten-year old boy could do this!' I had seen Christopher Lloyd do nothing but talk Klingonese and I realized I didn't have to do that. I needed to make the Ambassador as human a character as possible. I didn't think of him as a bad person, but someone with a point of view, a person of accomplishment. In my actor's mind, I thought of King Lear, so I made him quite theatrical." (Star Trek: Communicator'' issue 114, p. 28). * According to the novelizations of his movie appearances written by J.M. Dillard, this character was named "Ambassador Kamarag." Klingon judges In 2293, these three Klingon judges presided over the trial of Captain James Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy after they were accused of involvement in the assassination of Chancellor Gorkon. The trio of judges consisted of an albino Klingon speaker and two other judges who, like the albino, wore hoods embroidered with Klingon lettering but, unlike most Klingons (including the speaker), were not bearded. Kirk and McCoy were found guilty, but the albino judge commuted the sentence to life imprisonment on Rura Penthe, in light of the circumstantial nature of the evidence and to foster amity in the peace talks. ( ) Klingon Translator This Klingon translated General Chang's spoken Klingonese into English for the benefit of Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy during their trial for the death of Chancellor Gorkon in 2293. ( ) . The Star Trek Encyclopedia stated that this was in fact Klaa.}} Rura Penthe inhabitants * See: Rura Penthe inhabitants 24th century Female Klingon This female Klingon was in Quark's when Odo and Quark teased Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir about being "a couple centimeters shorter" after their runabout was reduced in size while investigating an anomaly. ( ) Female Klingon at conference This female Klingon attended the Trade Agreements Conference on Betazed in 2366 and also the banquet in Ten Forward aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) Gowron's aide This female Klingon was Gowron's aide in 2367. She was present during Picard's ceremony as Arbiter of Succession in the Great Hall, which was interrupted by the Duras sisters Lursa and B'Etor, and Toral, the illegitimate son of Duras. ( ) , is listing her as Gowron's Aide.|Parts of this costumje were also worn by Spice Williams-Crosby in and by Gabrielle Union in . The costume was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} Great Hall bystander These three Klingons were present in the Great Hall in 2367 when Toral challenged Gowron for the title of chancellor of the Klingon Empire. ( ) File:Great hall bystander 1, 2367.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Great hall bystander 2, 2367.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Great hall bystander 3, 2367.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Great Hall guards These two Klingon guards of the Great Hall served as guards during Captain Picard's Rite of Succession ceremony in 2367. ( ) File:Great hall guard 1, 2367.jpg|''Played by Rivolier'' File:Great hall guard 2, 2367.jpg|''Played by Michael Zurich'' Klingon ambassador This Klingon ambassador represented the Klingon Empire on Farius Prime in the 2370s. During the Dominion War, he advocated breaking off the alliance with the Federation and focusing on defending the Empire. In 2374, the Dominion recruited agents of the Orion Syndicate to assassinate the ambassador and make appear that the assassination had been ordered by Chancellor Gowron, who was committed to the alliance. They hoped the ambassador would become a martyr for his cause and the Klingons would eventually pull back into their own territory, leaving only the Federation for the Dominion to contend with. Fortunately, operatives of Starfleet Intelligence intercepted the plan and warned the Klingons in time to prevent the assassination. ( ) Klingon citizens These seven Klingons lived on Qo'noS in 2366. They passed Captain Jean-Luc Picard near the house of Kahlest. ( ) File:Klingon 1, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Klingon 2, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Klingon 3, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Klingon 4, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 5, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 6, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 7, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Klingon criminal A Klingon criminal was displayed in Odo's security office on Deep Space 9 on a wanted poster. It was not known what crime the Klingon was guilty of. ( ) Klingon Council members (2366) These fourteen Klingon Council members served on the High Council in 2366 along with Duras and chancellor K'mpec. They were present when Lieutenant Worf faced the accusations of his father Mogh in betraying his people to the Romulans following the destruction of the outpost Narendra III. They were also present during the dishonoring ceremony of Worf later. ( ) File:Klingon high council member 1, 2366.jpg|''Played by Guy Vardaman'' File:Klingon high council member 2, 2366.jpg|''Played by Joseph Michael Roth'' File:Klingon high council member 3, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Klingon high council member 4, 2366.jpg|''Played by Eben Ham'' File:Klingon high council member 5, 2366.jpg|''Played by Mark Wilson'' File:Klingon high council member 6, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Klingon high council member 7, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon high council member 8, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon high council member 9, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon high council member 10, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon high council member 11, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Klingon high council member 12, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon high council member 13, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon high council member 14, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Klingon Council members (2367) These seven Klingon Council members served on the High Council in 2367. They attended the Rite of Succession ceremony held by Captain Picard and witnessed the claims of the Duras sisters Lursa and B'Etor. Except one, all were loyal to the House of Duras. ( ) File:Klingon high council member 1, 2367.jpg|''Played by Kim Bass'' File:Klingon high council member 2, 2367.jpg|''Played by Beau Lotterman'' File:Klingon high council member 3, 2367.jpg File:Klingon high council member 4, 2367.jpg File:Klingon high council member 5, 2367.jpg File:Klingon high council member 6, 2367.jpg File:Klingon high council member 7, 2367.jpg Klingon Council members (2371) These nine Klingons were part of the Klingon High Council in 2371, headed by Gowron. They witnessed the claims of D'Ghor regarding the House of Kozak and the following evidence against D'Ghor by Quark. They also took part in the ritual to dishonor D'Ghor for his dishonorable behavior. ( ) File:Bill Blair, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by Bill Blair'' File:Klingon 1, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 2, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 3, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 4, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by Michael Bailous'' File:Klingon 5, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 6, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 7, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 8, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Klingon guard (mirror universe) In the mirror universe, this female Klingon guard served under Intendant aboard space station . When the Kira Nerys from our universe crossed over to the station in 2370, the imposing Klingon was detailed to guard her. ( ) }} Klingon mourner A Klingon mourner ''' attended a funeral service for Morn which was held in Quark's Bar aboard Deep Space 9. The event was premature as his supposed death in an ion storm was revealed to be a hoax. ( ) Klingon patrol guards (mirror universe) ''These two '''Klingon patrol guards beamed aboard the runabout operated by Kira Nerys and Julian Bashir when it crossed over into the mirror universe. They dropped their weapons when they saw Kira and excused themselves because they mistook her for the Intendant .'' ( ) File:Stephen Gevedon, Crossover.jpg|''Played by Stephen Gevedon'' File:Klingon patrol guard, Crossover.jpg|''Played by John St. John'' Klingon Warrioress on DS9 This Klingon warrioress attended alongside two other Klingons the funeral for Morn, held in Quark's in 2374. ( ) She visited the promenade again the following year together with a male Klingon. ( ) Male Klingon guard (mirror universe) In the mirror universe, this Male Klingon guard guarded Kira Nerys on her way to the office of Intendant aboard space station . ( ) Martok's aides These two Klingons were present with Martok when Starfleet, Klingons, and Romulans were planning the attack into Cardassian space. ( ) Martok's father Martok's father was from the Ketha lowlands. He wanted his son to be an officer, not a warrior like he and his forefathers had been. He was able to find someone to sponsor Martok to become one. He was "embarrassed" when his son failed to become an officer due to Kor rejecting his application. Martok's father died sometime before the mid-2340s. ( ) Pilgrims These Klingon pilgrims were at the monastery on Boreth trying to summon a vision of Kahless. They were exploring their spiritual roots and witnessed the appearance of the Kahless clone. ( ) }} File:Klingon pilgrim 1.jpg|''Played by David Keith Anderson'' File:Klingon pilgrim 2.jpg|''Played by Inez Edwards'' File:Klingon pilgrim 3.jpg|''Played by Debra Dilley'' File:Klingon pilgrim 4.jpg|''Played by Diane Lee'' File:Klingon pilgrim 5.jpg|''Played by Martin Brümmerhoff'' File:Klingon pilgrim 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Klingon pilgrim 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon pilgrim 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Priest on Boreth This ' Klingon priest' lived on the planet Boreth, where it was said that Kahless would return. He was present when the clone of Kahless appeared. ( ) }} Ronara bar patron This female Klingon was a patron in a bar on Ronara Prime in 2370 when Lieutenant Ro Laren was on an undercover mission to infiltrate the Maquis. ( ) See also * Carraya IV inhabitants * Gaia inhabitants * Maranga IV inhabitants * Volan III inhabitants * Unnamed Deep Space 9 residents * Unnamed illusory people 25th century Korath's guards These two '''Klingons' existed in an alternate timeline in 2404 and served as guards for Korath. They attempted to apprehend Admiral Janeway after she had stolen a chrono deflector so she could return to Earth in 2378.'' ( ) File:Matthew James Williamson, Endgame.jpg|''Played by Matthew James Williamson'' File:Klingon guard, Endgame.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' de:Weitere Klingonen fr:Klingons inconnus Klingons, Unnamed Unnamed Klingons